Scars of the Heart
by Sakura33himE
Summary: Slight AU. After a horrible accident leaving Yuri injuried to the point he can barely walk normally, Yuri is left in a depressed slumped doing his best to stay positive. Things turn upside down when his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, comes into the picture. Can his heart take all these ups and downs? Will he ever skate competively on ice again? Or will he find something more meaningful?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! Here I go again. Haha, I can never just finish one story before I start the next. So here goes my first Yuri! On Ice fanfic. Most my fan fictions that i write I tend to have an idea of where I'm going with it, or at least a few chapters planned out; however with this one the first chapter is all I have planned what comes next will just be me going with the flow haha. Anyway hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yuri! on Ice.**

 **Alright! so I finally! got my laptop delivered, after a week of waiting then having them remail it to me, I edited this chapter to repost it. fixed the errors, haha there were many, but chapter two will be up soon! thanks to those who reviewed so far :) hope you continue reading.**

Chapter One: Fated

Slowly Yuri sat up from his bed pushing back the covers that were protecting him from the cold fall air that crept in through the open window. He always meant to close it before going to bed, since during the day it needed to be open to air out the stuffy room, but once he got under the covers it was too hard to get up again and close the window. He just had to learn to deal with the pain the cold air caused to his knee, even though it had already been over a year since the accident.

Of course being dressed in only a white T-shirt and his dark blue-plaid boxers didn't help him from the cold, but he couldn't wear pants at night because the restriction on his injury was even more pain he wanted to avoid. As quickly as he could, which wasn't very quick at all, he stood up favoring his right leg and put on his black sweat pants and matching jacket so he could walk down stairs to where his mother and father would be ready to share breakfast.

Yuri's timing was perfect for his mother was just bringing a tray of traditional Japanese breakfast to the table for three.

"Oh good morning Yuri!" His mother said joyfully, "You look well this morning." She smiled at him sweetly with her rosy chubby cheeks. Yuri, who took after his mother more than his father, had to be very careful of how much he ate or else he'd get just as chubby as she was. Of course gaining a bit of wait wasn't a bad thing, but the skater inside of him was always concerned about how much weight he might put on.

"Good morning, mom, dad." He said grimacing through the little shocks of pain as he tried to sit down. The first few minutes of the day were always the worst, for his muscles had tightened over night and he had to walk it out to get the blood pumping through his knee. But first was breakfast.

"It snowed a little last night, so be careful on your walk in case of ice." His father warned nonchalantly. At first his parents didn't like him going out alone, but once he could go without a cane they felt a little better. Plus his doctor had said walking as much a possible would be great for his injury, though he would never get full range of motion in his leg he could achieve an almost normalcy to it.

"I will." Yuri nodded thanks as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating the delicious food his mother had cooked. It was still early, just before sunrise so the house was quiet. The hot spring hadn't been opened yet, so none of the customers were up either. The three of them ate happily in silence. Once he was done with breakfast he respectfully laid his chopsticks on top of his rice bowl and stood trying not to wince.

"Thank you mother, I'll be back in a bit."

Leaving the table he walked to the side door of the house that only the family members used, it lead to the back roads around town. Yuri sat on the half wooden step before the door to put on his walking shoes, the were special therapeutic shoes with soft squishy arches to help with his injury. He tied the laces tight and stood using the wall for support then grabbed his outer coat that hung on the wall. Now ready, he left the house and shut the door behind him, hands in his pockets he slowly walked the empty snow powdered roads.

His morning walk led down the river road, which hadn't frozen over yet, but it had only been the first snow of the year, it would definitely be frozen by the end of the month. This road was for bikes and pedestrians only, so it wasn't normally too busy but this early in the morning it was empty, depressingly so. Though honestly he much preferred it empty like this, he hated people to watch him as he limped ever so slightly. During his slow and steady walk however his muscles loosened and his strides smoothed, luckily just as he came into the more busy street. The shops on main street were just opening up, but Yuri still walked the back, very hilly, roads behind them. People, who were just waking up, began to walk about all still a little sleepy, but very polite nevertheless. Yuri had grown up in this town so he greeted every one kindly, but every since his accident everyone looked at him with pity and he hated the sadness he saw in their eyes. He wanted to be treated normal, the accident and his injuries had already taken away so much from him, he didn't want to be special.

At the top of the hill was the ice rink, his second place of work, still closed at the moment. A childhood friend of his ran the place with her husband, and they never opened before the triplets went to school. It was Yuri's habit to walk all the way up the hill then back down to the hot spring to begin his day work. Of course this morning habit meant he took this walk four times a day, but the doctor did say that walking was good for his leg and health.

Yuri placed his hand on the railing that protected the parking lot from speeding crashing cars and sighed, even though he still spent so much time in the rink cleaning it wasn't the same. Still he turned and headed back down the now busying street toward home. He had gotten used to his little routine so that this walk no longer made his knee ache so long as he paced himself, but his mother always made sure that he wouldn't overwork himself during the day.

Going back in the way he came, luckily he had managed to avoid conversation with people on the street and with his parents, he went straight up the stairs to his bedroom to change into his work clothes.

Keeping on the white T-shirt but putting on a short sleeved, deep blue colored yukata top tying the sleeve flaps with white ribbon and a deep green obi around his waist, dark -almost black- plants, and finally his glasses. His glasses made him look younger and slightly nerdy but without them it was hard to see detail and to read, so they were required for work.

Leaving his room he exited through the house and into the employee section of the bathhouse. Above the employee section, kitchen, and the all-else store rooms; were the guest rooms for the overnight customers. Though now that winter was approaching there would be less business coming in.

Meeting his mother in the store room where they stocked all towels, blankets, yukatas for the guests, and a whole matter of other things, he leaned against the open sliding door.

"Need any help?" Yuri asked seeing his short plump mother grabbing new sheets from the top shelves while she already had towels tucked in her arm.

"Oh, no, that's fine dear, why don't you go see what your father needs help with. I've got this, just going to air out the empty rooms and change the sheets." His mother than shooed him away and he obediently made his way to the entrance of the hot spring, where his father maned the front desk for incoming customers.

"Dad can I help you with anything?" Yuri approached from the front of the desk leaning one elbow on the wooden top counter.

His father smiled at him. "Well sure! You could take my spot here." His father moved from behind the front desk. "I need to go do some maintenance in the boiler anyway." Yuri nodded, his father was quite handy with the boiler and pretty much all the pluming for the whole hot spring. They had gone through many maintenance men and plumbers, though they weren't necessarily bad at their jobs it was just easier for his father to learn it and become familiar with the weak points of the hot spring and building. But still he sighed as his father walked away and to the back of the spring, Yuri took the tall chair behind the counter.

There, shlumped onto the wooden counter top, he held the fort for the better part of the afternoon. There were still a good number of people coming in, some locals who stopped for a minute to chat with him before going into the baths. Though the true brunt of the customers wouldn't come until evening time, the best time for bathing. Luckily, Yuri wouldn't have to be here to handle the craze of evening rush. He just had to wait until 4'o'clock, which was usually when he'd be relieved to go to the rink for his second job, his evening job. It was also for a late lunch/early supper, which he was always ready for after such a long day with only water and a few rice cakes to hold him over. Although eating less often helped him keep his weight down, he was growing a little skinnier with the lack of food and with no muscles from regular exercise. His body was just skin and bone now, barely any fat.

Sighing he rested his head on the cold wood, his raven black hair toppling over his eyes, his glasses going askew a little. Just as his eyes opened he saw his sister, Mari, walking up to him, her hair up messily looking disheveled. She wasn't a girl that worried about girly things such as appearance.

"Yuri, at least try to look alive." She teased, "well anyway, you can go get ready for the rink and eat your lunch. I got it from here." His sister, who was 7 years older than him, worked at the hot spring as well. Though for right now he assumed it was because she had just recently had a bad breakup with her ex and was hermit-ing at home. Mari was dressed in similar uniform to Yuri and was already pushing him aside to get her register ready for the evening customers. Yuri hated the stupid outdated machine so he refused to use it, which sometimes made things hard, but luckily most of the customers used cash.

"Where's dad? Haven't seen him since this morning." Yuri asked a little concerned. Normally his dad would be the one to come relieve him, Mari like to work the night shift of the hot spring.

"He's taking a nap, getting old can be hard." She teased, at her parents who were not in earshot, making Yuri smirk with a silent giggle. He and his sister got along well enough, and she was one of the only ones who didn't treat him any different, which he greatly appreciated.

Trying not to laugh he went back through the side half of the hot spring and then through the employee half back into the house and back up the stairs. Going up stairs wasn't all too tricky, it was the going down for some reason that made it harder on the scarred tissue of his knee. He undressed from his uniform and got into a comfortable pair of black pants, putting on a long sleeve gray shirt instead of the white-t, took off his house socks and slid on long thermal socks, finally grabbing his black and gray jacket that zipped up the front. He kept his glasses on. Going back down stairs he left the house the way he had this morning, putting on his therapeutic shoes yet again.

The hot sun had been shining all afternoon so the snow that had fallen late last night had now melted leaving only tiny puddles along the roads. The air was still very cold though, Yuri put his hands in his pocket trying to protect them from the cold. Keeping to his normal route he looked about the hilly town he had grown to love. Yuri thought back to when he was a young teenager wanting nothing more than to get out of this town and become a gold medalist. Back then he had only been skating for a little while, but he had already idolized the new rising star, Viktor Nikiforov. A beautiful skater, and extremely attractive to boot. Yuri had followed everything about Viktor ever since back then, well that was until recently. It was too painful to even watch Viktor skate knowing he himself would never be able to again.

Yuri had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that he had already walked to the grocery mart, or more so behind the mart. Shaking his head he made his way around the building going in through the front sliding glass doors. Lately he kept getting the same thing each day he had to work at the rink. Simple, ready to cook, noodles and a water. He always ate them wishing for something with more flavor then just then cheap brand microwave noodles, but at the same time he didn't feel worthy of good food. Paying with his loose change from his wallet he left and walked, head down, the rest of the way to the rink.

The parking lot was about halfway filled, a pretty good turn out for a week day. Yuri made his way through the front but used his employee key for the side entrance, he would be able to eat his lunch in the break room then head out with his worker tag to begin his duties of cleaning and working the food register.

Even with a good handful of people it was pretty slow, everyone mostly kept to themselves, and those that knew Yuri and his situation did their best to not make eye contact.

Yuri had been the best ice skater this town had ever seen, skilled, diligent, persistent in practice, and above all devoted to his art. Though he never made it to nationals, mainly because of his stage fright, he always goofed up all his jumps when skating in front of thousands of people. Then when his accident happened, the doctors were concerned if he'd ever be able to walk normally, let alone skate. Yuri had worked so hard this past year just to get where he was, but he wasn't any closer to skating. However, regardless of this fact, secretly, for the past two weeks, he had been putting on a pair of skates just to glide about on the ice for a little after everyone else had left.

Yuri was busy vacuuming up a portion of the purple and gold carpets, thinking about each previous night he was able to glide along the ice clinging to the walls and wishing he could do more, when his childhood friend and boss came up to him. Yuko smiled at him and waved.

"Still working hard I see." Yuko spoke once Yuri had turned off the vacuum. Her brown hair up in a ponytail as usual when at work.

"Of course, can't fall behind and let this place get trashed." Yuri smiled back, both of them, plus Yuko's now husband Takeshi, were all once students of the Ice Castle. Yuri and Yuko had both been big fans of Viktor's too, so they always had a strong bond of friendship.

"Well, would you mind taking a break for just a minute so I can talk to you?" Yuko, still smiling, sounded a little more serious than she usually does so Yuri leaned the vacuum up against the wall while he followed her to the rink office that controlled the music and lights.

"Everything alright?" Yuri was actually becoming nervous. Yuko normally was never this serious unless it was something really important. Suddenly Yuri began to worry that something had happened to his father, his dad doesn't normally take afternoon naps like he had. "Is my father alright?" Yuri asked quickly becoming scared. Yuko blinked at him in confusion.

"Yes, oh gosh! No, its nothing like that!" She threw up her hands shaking away his worries. "I'm sorry, no I just wanted to talk about you skating." Yuko smiled reassuringly. Yuri blinked then looked at her confused. How had she known he was skating at night, after closing up the rink. "We do have cameras Yuri. It's part of my job to look over the night footage to make sure nothing happened while no one was here. So I've gotten to see your progress and I wanted to see you skate again."

Yuko was and had always been his best friend, he could never hide anything from her so he just sighed in defeat. "It was supposed to be a secret from everyone." Yuri leaned against the wall taking the weight of his right knee. "It still gets in the way." He said looking down at his leg.

"Yuri, I bet you're doing better than you think. Just put on your skates and show me what you can do!" Yuko clapped her hands together joyfully. Yuri looked at her uncomfortably, he wasn't sure he was ready to skate in front of anyone, his movements were still clumsy and he couldn't do any jumps yet, partially because he was too scared. Definitely not while the rink was still open, to boot. But perhaps if it was for Yuko he may be confident enough to show her what he had gotten so far, they were after all childhood friends, and she had never treated him less now that he had a crippling injury.

"Well if it's just you, I'll try once the rink is closed." Yuri said looking at the ground feeling self conscious.

"That won't do!" Yuko said standing firm. "You know I have to get back to the girls before their bedtime, so now is the only time. Besides there aren't that many people tonight, or well most of them have left anyway. I think I only saw two boys out there." Just to make sure Yuko turned to look at the three screens that displayed the camera angles, and sure enough there were only two teenage looking boys skating about on the ice. " I doubt they'll even stay long."

Yuri didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to skate with people watching, he knew he wasn't even close to being okay or back to normal when he got on the ice and he didn't want the humiliation of people watching every time he failed. But it would be nice to know if he was even any good like this, and Yuko was his best friend, he could trust her not to laugh at him. So he sighed in defeat yet again.

"You could always talk me into anything." Yuri smiled slightly. She was always getting him into trouble, but she was always there for him no matter what.

Yuko brightened and they made their way out of the box and to the skate closet, Yuri waited at the open window counter while Yuko went back to retrieve his skates. He had know Yuko kept his good skates but he didn't know where so for the last two weeks he had just been using whatever pair was available. So when Yuko came out with his old but still good white and gold skates he couldn't help but smile. There were so many good memories in those special skates, it seemed only fitting to have them on now while he was going to skate for the first time in front of people for over a year and a half.

Nervously he walked with Yuko to one of the benches so he could switch from his therapeutic shoes to the skates. They had gone unused for such a long time that they felt stiff on his feet, the laces hardened and would probably break soon but they should hold up fine for tonight. Yuri stood feeling butterflies flap hard in his stomach, it was different now that he knew someone would be watching. Yuko walked beside him just in case his knee decided collapse as he took to the ice. His knee was only pulsing slightly with pain, but he ignored it as he gently glided onto the nice following the wall for most of the first lap. Yuri did his best not to get the attention of the two teenage boys but he could see then snickering at him and it made him all the more nervous, but then he saw Yuko wave encouragingly at him and he smiled feeling his confidence rise just a smidgen.

As the background music switched to a song Yuri actually liked he did his best to get lost in the notes. His feet glided like they were flying though not with as much grace as he once had, still he was already showing up the two boys just by taking laps around the rink. As his heart opened and his mind closed he let the rest of his body get lost in the music, dancing and moving smoothly. He kept most of his weight off his right leg and when he shifted weight his stride glitched only a little, but that would be expected. Some of the muscles around Yuri's knee were too scarred to heal correctly, but he had already made more progress than the doctors or anyone else had expected him to.

The music slowly began to rise, the bass pumping a little louder as the beat picked up speed. Yuri's heart raced as he skated in time to the music forgetting all for just a few moments, letting everything around him fall away. So much so he didn't notice the figure hiding under a hat walk in and sit near Yuko, nor did he feel the figure's piercing blue eyes watch him with intensity. Everything was going so well, not perfectly but well, that he began to get a bit of confidence back in himself and perhaps a bit of determination. As the song got closer to the ending Yuri decided he wanted to see how far he could push himself, he had yet to fall and perhaps was becoming to full of himself. It didn't help that this song was a song which used to get him so pumped with energy back when he practiced regularly. But he had gotten too ahead of himself, for as he lifted off the ground to do a simple toe-spin jump, he knew right away that it was the wrong choice. Too much pressure on his knee for the lift off had scared him when he felt the sharp twinge, so instead of landing proper he stuck out his hands to catch himself as he came crashing to the ice. Trying to put all his weight on his hands was also a mistake, his hand slipped on the ice his wrist bending painfully, his right foot -without thought- tried to compensate but the scar tissue couldn't handle the pressure and Yuri felt a pop in his knee. He bit his lip hard to try and keep from crying out in pain as he landed and laid out defeated on the ice.

For a long moment everything was silent, Yuri couldn't even hear the music for his heart pumped too loudly in his ears, but then he hear Yuko at his side.

"Yuri, you okay?!" Yuko put her hand on his shoulder as he clenched his fist hitting the ice in frustration as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to burn from his eyes. Yuri hung his head, his knee burned with pain but more than that his pride was shot down hard. How could he have thought he was ready for something like that? He was a fool, a prideful fool that would cost him whatever progress he had made these last two weeks.

Shrugging off her hand a little harshly and took a slow minute to stand up keeping all weight off his knee. "I'm fine." Yuri spat through clenched teeth, the pain was not going away which usually it only lasted for a few moments, but this had been a serious fall unlike the others he had taken recently. Using the wall he steadied himself and pushed off to get off the rink. Focusing hard on not putting too much weight on his leg he didn't realize that he was coming right up next to the boys who had stopped to watch Yuri skate.

"Great skating out there." The first one mumbled sarcastically, snickering to his friend.

"Yea, I especially liked the fall." The second one laughed out loud without regard for any of Yuri's feelings. "So much skill. Could you teach me?" The two boys left the rink area laughing loudly to each other. Obviously neither knew who Yuri was or about his situation.

Yuri glared hard at their backs wishing nothing more than to take the blades from his skates and chuck them into their backs just to cause them any sort of pain on the level he felt right now both physically and emotionally. He leaned against the waist high wall so he could lift himself onto the carpeted floor, Yuko was close behind him not hovering but present. Yuri took short breaths trying to stay calm. He had tripped before, and his knee had popped before but this was the first time he had fallen so hard like that on the ice. It hurt a lot more than he expected but he wouldn't let it get to him.

"Try not to let it get to you." A soft gentle voice spoke, a voice he knew but didn't recognize. Yuri hadn't even realized someone had walked up to him, but he could see their fancy black shoes just at the corner of his eye. Slowly he raised his head to look up at this stranger, only to have his heart stop in his chest.

Never had he expected to see those clear ice blue eyes looking at him from not three feet away. Despite wearing a black hat to try and hide his features, that undeniable silver hair shined bright in the low light of the Ice Castle. Yuri's heart all but stopped for a long moment then picked up intense speed as his mind circled back.

"Most unskilled skaters are eager to knock down other skaters who show potential. Though you have a long way to go I can see great untapped skill in your movements, if you keep disciplined and practice often I'm sure I'll see you at the Gran Prix Series." Viktor smiled kindly his expression sincere, unknowing of everything Yuri had already been through in the past.

Yuri was caught off guard by his idol standing in front of him, by the soothe sound of his voice, and by the gentle smile that crinkled in the corners of his eyes. So much so he hadn't caught what Viktor had said until a few silent moments later. His eyes widen and watered. 'Untapped', 'keep disciplined', the words felt like knives into his heart. His biggest idol, the person he looked up to most, thought him nothing but an unskilled noob, no better than a fool. Yuri could feel his heart shrinking back inside himself as he realized all of what just happened. Viktor, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, had seen him fail miserably on the ice, the one place they both loved. If Yuri had imagined them meeting anywhere he had hoped it would have been as equals on the ice, not in this pathetic state. Not with his crippling injury. Yuri's heart broke into a million pieces, his face contorting in pain as he sucked in a sharp breath while tears began to flow down his face. Embarrassed further he quickly pushed past Viktor limping away towards the exit, completely ignoring the pain and forgetting that he was still wearing his skates.

"Yuri! Wait!" Yuko called after her tormented friend, quickly passing an apologetic glance to Viktor. She hurried after Yuri through the glass door where he was leaning against the wall next to the exit frantically trying to pull the skates off through tear stricken vision. He didn't look up as she came closer.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Yuko voice was only filled with concern as she slowly approached Yuri as though he were a small animal, she knew well enough that he was sensitive about people seeing him cry and that when he was crying he was too emotional to be rational.

"Get away!" Yuri snapped through tears as he glared at her with misdirected rage.

"Yuri, that fall was ba-" Yuko tried to press as she watched him rip off the right skate and throw it to the ground. Yuri interrupted before she could finish.

"Be quiet!" He squeezed his eyes closed as though trying to forget it happened before he started pulling at the shoelaces of his left skate.

Yuko swallowed trying to not take offense.

"Yuri, Viktor doesn't know. Please don't take it to heart.." Yuko tried to reassure her hurt friend. But the sharp look he shot her as he pulled off the other skate and threw that one too told her it was the wrong thing to say.

"I should have know. You set it up somehow." The anger fell from his face and was replaced by heart break. " I didnt know you could be so cruel.." His voice was a soft very broken whisper as he turned his shoulder and limped out of the front doors without shoes to protect his feet from the cold only his thermal socks. Yuko didn't have the heart to chase after him so she sighed and turned back to go explain things to Viktor.

Yuko found Viktor in the same spot she had left him only now with his arms crossed in irritation. He looked up at her as she approached, his smile said he was patiently waiting but the glint in his eyes showed he wasn't feeling so patient.

"I'm so sorry." Yuko bowed an apology, Viktor lifted his hand in response waving it gently.

"Its alright, is he okay?" He asked sincerely. Yuko sighed and fidgeted for a moment, she wasn't sure it was her place to say but what other option was there.

"Um yes and no." Yuko looked back at Viktor to see him raise an eyebrow. She knew Yuri would hate her for telling Viktor all this, but if anyone was going to see the part of Yuri she saw, the part that still battled everyday to be the skater, no to be the man, he was before the accident; then they had to know all that Yuri had been through. They had both idolized Viktor for the longest time, and now she saw that Yuri had a chance to be great on the ice again, but he would never talk to Viktor again with what just happened so she saw this as the only way. "You see, Yuri is probably your biggest fan. Ever since he saw you win the gold in the juniors he's been skating ever chance he got, trying to be better with the goal of one day skating on the same ice as you."

"You mean to say he's been skating that long as still hasn't gotten any better?" Viktor's eyebrows raised again in a sort of mocking surprise. Yuko threw her hands up in defense of her best friend.

"No, no." She said frantically waving her hands. "I mean yes he's been skating that long, but he was actually the best skater in all of Japan until last year." Viktor looked surprised, but how could he not be after seeing how poorly Yuri skated not 10 minutes ago. "You see, early last year, just before the sakura trees bloomed, Yuri was in a terrible accident." Yuko sighed then took a deep breath preparing to tell the story.

"Yuri always spent every spare moment skating and practicing and keeping in shape anyway he could. He loved it more than anyone I've ever met. So, per usual, Yuri was here skating late that night. If he's going to be here late I usually trust him with the spare keys so he can lock up afterward. That night was one of those cases, so it must have been close to midnight when he left the Ice Castle. The normal route he takes home is usually a 30 minute walk, so Yuri went to take the bridge instead cutting his walk in half. Normally its too busy to walk but he must have thought that late at night it would be okay. " Yuko took a shaky breath remembering that night like it had just happened. She could feel her heart racing as she thought back on it all. "Well a packing truck came by and must have spun on ice, or not seen Yuri, or perhaps he was drunk driving. Either way he crashed hard and swerved off the bridge side into the water, hitting Yuri head on. Thank god Yuri wasn't thrown into the water but landed on the side bank, somehow he survived but the driver didn't." Yuko paused again thinking about that morning call she got about Yuri being unconscious in the hospital, no one thought he would make it.

"Many of his bones had broken, but his right leg had gotten the full brunt of the impact. His knee was shattered and his leg was broken in five different places. His left arm was pretty bad too from the fall, and his shoulder had been dislocated. A few broken ribs, a fractured skull, horrible cuts and bruises." Tears filled Yuko's eyes as she remembered how horrible he looked laying in the hospital bed all banged up and in a coma. "Needless to say he was unconscious in the hospital for weeks. Then nearly 5 months of physical therapy before he could be sent home, after a bunch of surgeries for his injuries. They told him he would never be able to skate again for the rest of his life, so he should just take things easy. But for Yuri skating was his life." Yuko looked at Viktor proud of her best friend, he had come so far after so much. "Ever since he's been home he's been doing everything he can just to get back on the ice. I-I asked you to come out here, after I found out about your vacation, because I wanted you to see how much passion he has for skating. If you could only help him see with time and help, he just might be able to compete again."

Viktor watched her silently and listened well to the whole story his face never changing until she was completely finished. His vacation to Japan was supposed to be secret, a quick retreat to relax before going into another season of competition, yet somehow her three girls had found out. With their help she emailed him begging to see if he would come help Yuri. Finally she got him to agree to come watch one of his secret practices, she just didn't think it would go that badly.

Viktor took a slow breath and relaxed his arms from their crossed position. "If he does want to skate competitively, that's his decision to make, also if he wants my help too. However I have gravely hurt someone who loves the ice as much as I do, according to you, so I shall at the very least go apologize." Viktor winked as Yuko as he walked out of the skate arena and back to the parking lot where his silver Honda awaited. Yuko bowed, relief flowing form out of her every pour, thanking the leaving figure of Viktor's back knowing that Yuri would be in good hands.

xXx

 **well that's the end of chapter one, hope you liked it. Please, please, please let me know what you thought or I'll loose confidence and abandoned this story. I don't want that haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry this took so long, had to wait to get my new laptop in before I was able to start writing again, and of course they had to resend it making me wait even longer ha-ha. Anyway, now that Ive got it, And I LOVE it, I am back to the key board. Which feels so great to be back at again. So, here is chapter two. These chapters seem to end shorter than I normally write my chapters but that is because I have so much planned for these two! ooo~ I'm so excited to write it all out. Please enjoy! and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice.**

Chapter two: Apologies

Yuri panted through tears that wouldn't stop as he limped heavily along the rail that guided the road. The pain in his leg was incredibly unbearable but he couldn't focus on that when his heart felt like it had just been ripped out of his chest. He sucked in breath hard as he tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his black and gray jacket. Never had he felt so humiliated or hurt. How could it be that the one person he looked up to, the one person he had hoped his whole life to one day meet, had seen him at his lowest point in life?

Yuri had to stop 'walking' and leaned against the metal rail as he cried silently, whimpering at the pain in his knee and in his heart. He had hoped on hope that the day he would meet Viktor would be on the ice, where they would be equals competing for the gold, and whether or not he won he'd be able to shake hands with Viktor and then he would be able to go home with a smile no matter what. He had known that it was a hard dream to fill seeing as he couldn't even compete in front of a large crowd, but before the accident at least he had a chance. After the accident he had given up completely on ever meeting Viktor, he didn't think he heart could handle that sort of pain.

Yuri also understood that Yuko was probably only doing what she thought was best for him, and in her way was trying to be nice to him, but it hurt to much to even think.

He crouched there for a long few minutes just letting all the pain inside flow out of him through his tears, but eventually he knew he had to stand back up and walk back home. Yuri hadn't made it very far so that meant he had a long walk ahead of him, and that would be excruciating with his newly awakened injury. Taking a deep breath in he slowly stood up favoring his right knee completely he breathed slowly as he held himself against the railing. A few shaky steps leaning against the railing had him buckling in pain already, tears threatened his eyes, this was gonna be hell.

Yuri groaned in pain as he slowly limped as fast as he could holding in his pained cries through biting his lip hard to balance out the pain. Glancing up ahead of him, Yuri tried to see how far he had left. His heart sank as he realized he was barely half way and still had at least a 20 minute walk left, and that was at his regular pace, at this rate he would never be home.

That's when Yuri knew, he knew he'd have to take _that_ path. The path that still haunted his dreams.

The bridge was still a big hurtle for Yuri to get past, though it was over a year ago he could still remember it like it was yesterday. Everyone assumed, or in the case of his parents, hoped that Yuri couldn't remember anything of that night; sadly that was not the case.

Yuri could still remember how clear that night sky was, how crisp the air was as it made little clouds when he breathed. He had practiced hard that night and was happy with himself, Yuri missed the way his muscles would ache after a hard practice like those nights. Everything had seemed so perfect walking home that night, the roads were practically empty so he could leisurely walk about on the road. That night he had decided to take the bridge short cut to save on time so he could hurry up and get a shower then go to bed, the next day was supposed to be a day off so as soon as he woke he could go straight to the Ice Castle and practice the things he had missed that night before. Too busy he was enjoying the sparkling stars and thinking of the next day that he didn't see the on coming lights until it was too late.

Yuri remembered seeing the two bright head lights then feeling the sudden impact, there hadn't been any pain at first as everything went super fast and his brain seemed empty. The next thing Yuri knew he was laying on hard concrete his whole body screaming in pain but he couldn't cry out, he felt wet all over so he had thought he had landed in water first, but he knew now thinking back that it must have been his blood soaking his blood.

Yuri shivered intensely remembering the cold death feeling. Other than that he could only remember images for the next while, he had been unconscious for weeks. But he shook his head, he didn't want to remember any of it anymore. It would be hard enough going over the bridge now.

Yuri tried not to think as he did his best to walk holding on to the rail that split of the main road and made its way to the bridge, each step as hard and painful as the last. He kept his concentration on doing as much as he could to not put pressure on his right knee, and before he knew it he was standing at the beginning of the bridge.

The bridge had changed since the accident, they had to rebuild it and stronger so packing trucks like the one that had killed the drive and almost killed Yuri couldn't do damage to the bridge like it had. But nevertheless the memories came flooding in, his heart stuck in his throat as his legs shook where he stood. Yuri couldn't move, his body was stiff, the throbbing pain in his knee was blocked out by the pain of memories. His shaky breath outward created a puff of hot air in front of him, his brow furrowed in determination. He couldn't let this night get the best of him. Slowly Yuri limped onward.

xXx

Viktor had gotten the info he needed from the lovely ice rink woman, Yuko, her name was as to where the younger man would be. Which incidentally was the same place he would be staying for the next little while before going back to Russia to train for the next upcoming season. Of course he already had a few routines planned but he felt a little stuck back in his home land, hence the vacation.

He always tried to cater to his fans, which was why he had answered the email that somehow he had gotten, asking him to come watch the young man skate. It had not been anything he had expected, his movements were stiff and not graceful at all. The woman had made it seem that this young man would have great skill, but Viktor has seen that the man held great passion within him, even though his movements were choppy it seemed as though he was making music with his hands and feet.

Then to hear the tragic tale of this Yuri, it made Viktor's heart lurch in his chest. He felt guilty for thinking low of someone who had gone through so much and was still trying so hard. But that thought brought a smirk to his face, if this young man was still so determined to keep to the ice though his injuries were to be as bad as the woman had said, it should great character. Viktor could shape him and help him compete if that is what he wanted. He felt a deep need to repay Yuri, and his deep chocolate eyes, he felt terrible after seeing the pain so clearly on his face as tears had fallen from his face.

Sighing he shifted on the cushion he was seated on at the low table, a pork cutlet bowl in front of him. Definitely a meal he fully enjoyed but his thoughts kept stopping him from eating. It didn't help that he had now been sitting here eating for nearly thirty minutes almost an hour and Yuri had yet to show up. Yuko had told him that the young man worked and lived here, which was clarified when he asked the old women who brought him to his room. She said Yuri was her son and was sure to be home soon. This only made Viktor worry even more, it was obvious the man had hurt himself on that fall, and if he truly was walking home it would only affect the injury even more, inflaming the scarred tissue.

Luckily Viktor had never suffered and injury that great, but he had pushed himself too hard a few times in the past with sprains. It was never good to try to hard when your body was injured, it was best to just rest it off until it felt better.

Once more he looked up to the wall which carried an antique clock showing that it had been another ten minutes since last he looked up at it, making it a whole hour since he arrived. Surely Yuri would have made it back by now. Just as he went to stand the older women walked in and smiled at him.

"Enjoy your meal, Nikiforov-san?" Her face was quite chubby, and he couldn't see any resemblance between the woman and the man he had met previously. However he had only seen his face closely for a few seconds, and he had been crying. Viktor smiled at the women kindly and sat back down.

"Yes, it was very delicious, but please call me Viktor." Though he understood it was their customs to call a stranger by their last name, out of politeness, it was still too foreign on his ears and he preferred to be called by his first name. The woman smiled and twisted her hands nervously, Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Has Yuri returned yet?" He asked politely. He hadn't said why he wished to speak to Yuri or anything about their short encounter, to help keep the whole matter private. He figured Yuri wouldn't want Viktor spreading it around that he had fallen badly on the ice in front of him.

"Um..Well you see.." The woman fidgeted nervously, it was obvious Yuri had not come home. This made Viktor worried. Perhaps the fall was worse than he had thought and Yuri collapsed before making it home. Worry struck through him intensely which made Viktor question his own emotions. Why was he so worried about someone he didn't even know on a personal level, true he had always been a kind compassionate person, but this was weird even for him. Maybe it was just his built up guilt for making the young man cry. However before he could continue his train of thought a younger women entered the room.

She was taller than the older lady, with dark brown roots and blond tips tied messily up in a bun on her head. "He's in the bath." The women was talking directly at the older lady not even acknowledging Viktor at first. Relief filled the older women and a smile replaced her worried nervous expression. "He came in the back way and avoided everyone. But at least hes home, cheeky bastard." The younger women remarked then looked out the corner of her eye to Viktor. "Are you the guy who was asking for him?" Her tone was sharp but not mean, and he assumed she knew not who he was. Only nodding in response to try and hold the comments he had about her slightly rude tone within himself.

"Mari." The older women spoke under her breath as if scolding a child, which only lead Viktor to think it was her daughter. Which in turn would mean Yuri's sister, and yet once again he could not see a resemblance. _'Was Yuri an adopted child?_ ' He wondered to himself.

"Yea, well, he's in the private bath if your still wanting to chat with him or whatever. He wont have the energy to argue now this late in the day." She smirked as if she had some devilish plan up her sleeve, but Viktor tried not to acknowledge it and instead stood with a smile.

"Thank you very much, I would still love to talk to Yuri, yes. Can you point me in the direction?" The older women very gladly explained which bath Yuri would be in, and emphasized that even if he was not to take a bath himself it would still be improper to go in with street clothes seeing as the hot springs were very steamy, asking him to change into one of the bath house robes that were normally accessible to the bathers. Viktor nodded and thanked them again before going on his way.

xXx

Yuri laid his head against the smooth rocks that lined the bath as he relaxed his body in the herbal waters of the hot spring. The high temperature of the water helped in soothing his very sore and stiff muscles. His mind had been blind with pain by the time he had reached home, yet somehow he managed to get by everyone without anyone noticing him go to the private guests' bath. There he had stripped himself of his clothes and did his best to fold them into one of the baskets, quickly rinsed of his body of all grime that might cling to his skin before going -with only a white towel around his waist to hide his privates- into the hot spring water.

His whole body hurt from head to toe as he let his leg float as best it could in the water. Already he could see swelling and he doubted if he would even be able to get out of the water, but he would have to before too long or else he'd get all pruney.

Sighing he closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything. His eyes felt puffy and were probably red from all the crying he had done on the way home, though most of his tears were out of sheer pain and not from his emotional distress. Still it hurt to tslicked back, doing his best to ease the pain.

That was until he heard someone just beyond the bath area sliding the glass doors and turning on the rinsing station. His heart leapt in his chest, he thought that no one else would be using this bath especially not this late at night. He was counting on being alone for most of the night, he didn't want anyone seeing how much pain he was actually in. Not even his family, if they thought even for one second that he was in any danger of regressing all of the progress he had made so far they would drag him back to the hospital in a heart beat. He spent the better half of a year there, he didn't want to go back. hink about it all. All he wished to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep for forever, but his body was too sore to even move. So instead of wallowing he just slouched there against the rocks, eyes closed hair

Yuri tried to move to get further into the hot spring but when he went to sit up his back twinged with pain and stiffness. Stifling a groan he relaxed back against the smooth stones and closed his eyes tight not wanting to see who it was. The sound of the second sliding door opened and was followed by the soft steps but stopped not too close to be weird. Yuri fought the urge to open his eyes and did his best to keep his body relaxed, but that too did not last when he heard the same deep lull of a voice that had broken through his defenses earlier that day.

"Yuri."

Just his name, nothing else was said, Yuri swore he felt chills run down his whole body shifting everything inside him, making his heart race hard in his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted them from the water over to where the sultry voice had come from. First he saw the feet of said man, as his eyes wondered up perfectly sculpted calves and thighs that disappeared beneath a deep blue short kimono robe loosely tied at the waist with a pale green obi – showing shamelessly the rock solid muscular chest of the one and only Viktor.

Yuri's heart skipped a beat, but he could say nothing. Viktor approached closer and crouched at the edge of the bath and stared deeply at Yuri making him want to squirm like a worm under his gaze.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Viktor raised an eyebrow in question, which almost seemed flirty to Yuri but he tried not to think about it. All he could do was nod, just once. Viktor flashed him a charming smile then de-robed revealing that, indeed he was naked underneath the robe. Yuri quickly blushed and looked away as he heard Viktor enter the water not too far from his left side.

"Hm, the water smells nice." Viktor smiled, making small talk, which made Yuri wonder why he was even trying. He was obviously leagues ahead of Yuri, why bother with someone as pathetic as he was?

"Y-yes, its the herbs we use...and some flowers." Yuri couldn't bring himself to look up from the water as he twirled his finger under the water making a small whirl-pool.

"Must be great for skin. Yours is definitely something." Viktor's voice was kind and even, but Yuri blinked quickly for a second trying to discern whether or not he was flirting with him. He shook his head knowing there would be no way an idol like Viktor would ever flirt with a failure like him.

Once again caught in the depression swirl his mind wondered, but he quickly brought himself back and glanced up at Viktor who already looked at home in the water. His taunt muscled arms resting on the smooth rock at either side while his abs stretched showing off this chest nicely, Yuri tried not to gulp. Viktor was probably the sexiest man alive, which only made him feel smaller.

"W-what?" Yuri stuttered slightly trying to figure out if he had just misheard it.

Viktor side glanced at Yuri and smiled. "Your skin, it looks amazing in this light. I'm a little jealous." He then winked and grinned like a fool. Yuri blushed a deep red and tried not to show his shyness.

For a few more moments they sat in silence and Yuri did his best not to fidget or squirm under the water, even small movements made his knee ache. He also did his best to not stare at Viktor. Though it was true Yuri had quite a few pictures and posters of Viktor in his room, they were all merchandise and nothing that felt real. This, having the real man naked in front of him, was way to much for him to take all at once.

It was Viktor, yet again, who broke the silence. "So, Yuri." Yuri looked up nervously to find Viktor staring straight at him seeming very serious all a sudden. He also seemed to have moved closer somehow.

"Yes?" Even to himself, his voice sounded quite and pathetic, like a nervous little rabbit.

"It would seem that I owe you an apology." Viktor paused for a moment and Yuri stared at him confused, almost forgetting their earlier encounter. "I have said somethings to you that were quite insensitive of a fan of my own, and I should have had better manners. Please forgive my rudeness." Viktor bowed his head low, thought that was all he could bow since they were still in a bath.

Yuri could do nothing but stare at the bowed head of Viktor for the longest moment. Never in his life would he have ever thought that _the_ Viktor Nikiforov would bow his head to him, or even apologize for that matter. But as the shock of the words dissipated the reality settled in, Yuri stiffened. He was apologizing for what he had said at the rink, which meant in turn that he understood he had insulted Yuri, or in the very least offended him. Yuri didn't believe that Viktor had come to this understanding on his own, meaning only one thing. Yuko had told him, what exactly she had said he didn't know but she had most definitely said something to Viktor.

Everything went still for a long moment as the world faded before him. Viktor knew. That's all he could think about, Viktor knowing about his crippling injury. His idol knew he was so damaged that he could never properly skate again. His heart sank, for a moment there he had actually felt better, he had actually forgotten that Viktor had seen him fail so miserably. It was as though he was going through the embarrassment and humiliation all over again, how much of this could he take.

"I seem to have a talent for making you cry."

Yuri snapped back to reality at the low, gentle tone of Viktor's voice, as though he was speaking to a hurt animal, and as he felt Viktor's thumb wipe away a tear from his cheek. As his eyes focused back in on what was in front of him he saw only a very concerned Viktor leaned in a little too closely with his hand still gently on his cheek. Yuri breathed in a slow breath as he got to take in the details of Viktor's face, the smooth white skin blemish free, the azure colored eyes like clear river water, and the silvery strands of hair that hung with a low fringe covering his left eye. Yuri nearly lost himself looking into Viktor's eyes so deeply.

Yuri turned his head to break the connection. "Did Yuko tell you..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

There was a pause as if Viktor was trying to decide on what to say. "She told me your secret.." Viktor leaned in closer, Yuri could feel his breath on his neck. "That your my biggest fan." Yuri couldn't help but flinch then, shivers running rampant down his spine. He forced himself to slide backwards just to put a little space between him and Viktor.

"T-thats..." Yuri blushed a slight shade of pink. He couldn't think of anything to say. Though it was the truth he didn't want to admit it but he couldn't flat out deny it to his face. Perhaps not his _biggest_ fan but certainly big fan of Viktor's.

Viktor raised an eyebrow then leaned back and laughed, a sound that made Yuri's heart flutter. He couldn't help but think of how gorgeous the man looked laughing, though thankfully he wasn't laughing at him in that way per-say. "You're definitely cute." Viktor smiled fondly at Yuri. Yuri breathed in deeply and could feel his cheeks heat yet again. His brain was swimming around in circles, he couldn't keep up with Viktor and his wild games, and it hadn't even been a full hour since they'd been in eachother's presence. But perhaps it was just the steam getting to him.

"I..I think I need to get out now.." Yuri mumbled trying to peace everything together, and figure out what the hell was happening. Viktor smiled and nodded.

"It is quite steamy in here." Viktor leaned his head back closing his eyes as Yuri took his time standing up leaning against the rock wall he had backed himself up against. He noticed that Viktor didn't open his eyes again until Yuri had made it out of his peripherals. "Sleep well Yuri." He heard Viktor chime cheerfully at him as he limped away, as though they would naturally be seeing each other the next morning. Yuri shook his head dismissing everything his mind kept circling around and just dried off and did his best to change into the after bath long robes. Carrying his basket of clothes he left the bath house area and silently made his way through back to his home.

His mother and father were sitting on the couch together watching a late night movie, something they had started doing nearly every night since Mari started taking control of the bath house for the better part of the nights. They both turned to watch Yuri enter the room, and even though he heard his mother's questioning voice he couldn't pay attention to her words as his brain still swirled around everything that this day had brought. As soon as he entered his room the over consuming exhaustion of the day hit him. He could barely make it to his bed, dropping the basket beside his bed he eased himself onto the comforter and laid back staring at the sealing.

Viktor was most definitely a conundrum he couldn't figure. He had seemed harsh with his first words, though he knew he meant well; then he seemed carefree with his mood in the bath. But Yuri felt he couldn't deny the flirtatious undertones of his words. Had Viktor been flirting with him? Or was it just his imagination. His heart was going on a crazy roller-coaster and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this kind of ride. The memories from his accident had never been clearer in his head then they had been on the way home, and though Viktor for that short time had helped him forget all that had happened it still stung clear in his mind, heavy on his shoulders. Not to mention even now, after a good long soak in the hot spring, his knee still ached with a dull numbness.

Slowly he lifted the sheets from underneath him and rolled as best he could in the comfort of their warmth. Taking long slow movements he finally found a spot in the bed that he could be comfortable in and that didn't hurt his swollen knee. Just as he was nuzzling the pillow he realized yet again that he had not closed the window directly across his bed. Once again he would sleep in cold air shivering beneath the blankets. But it was too late to get up, and honestly he was far to tired to even care. Yuri fell asleep with only one thing on his mind, the deep pools of the azure colored eyes of Viktor Nikiforov, the biggest puzzle Yuri had ever known.

 **xXx**

 **The End, Chapter two: Apologies**

 **So? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Please review! chapter three will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews and support. It really cheers me up to see everyone enjoying this so far. I'm having so much fun writing it! I wanted to hurry and post this chapter since for the next week I'll be moving so I wont be posting for a little while, so in turn I'm sorry for any mistakes or mishaps. Please forgive me, I'm only human! ha-ha. Anyway, thanks all and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

Chapter Three:

Viktor sighed inwardly as he stared at the sleeping Yuri, crouched just in front of his bed. Yuri's dark raven hair was such a contrasting color to his pale milky skin, that Viktor craved to caress staring at it now. Yuri's lashes were long and thick while his lips were a pale sort of soft pink. He was a rather gorgeous sort of specimen, though he doubted Yuri even knew it. If only he could channel his erotic side, he would have nearly everyone at his finger tips. Viktor smirked at this thought, thinking how he'd like to see that some day soon.

 _Viktor had woken early with the dawn, unable to beat down the sense of excitement within him and had left his room, which had been more than he had expected out of a homely bath house like this. Though it definitely wasn't five star like some of the other city bath houses he had been to in his life time, it was for sure one of the better ones._

 _There was a breakfast lounge type area for guests such as himself to come eat at if they truly wanted to, and though he normally would have taken his breakfast alone in his room, he had this desperate need to see Yuri again._

 _Yuri had entranced him in their short meeting. Yes he had thought him an inexperienced skater at first, but even then he couldn't deny the pure passion Yuri had when he was skating, and then there was the part of him he saw at the bath the night before. Viktor had expected to be ignored or worse yelled at for how he had treated the younger man, but instead he was met with a surprisingly shy side of Yuri. This had only served to feed his intrigue._

 _So hoping to find Yuri at the guest table where he had found his mother, Viktor was disappointed ever so slightly when there was only the older women. She was busy wiping down the table with a hand towel._

" _Good morning." Viktor used his charming fan service smile on the older women, being as appreciative as he could be. They had been exceedingly nice to him so far, so he wanted to be as kind and accommodating as possible._

" _Oh, good morning!" The women seemed unfazed by his charm. "How did you find your room?"_

" _Wonderful, thank you." Viktor kept his smile as he sat down to await breakfast._

" _Anything you feel the crave for?" The older women asked politely smiling a little jokingly. Viktor thought for a moment but the only thing that popped into his head was Yuri, and he surely couldn't say something so vulgar to the women who was the topic of desire's mother._

" _Anything you wish to serve me is fine." Once more he used his most charming smile on the older women who only nodded and smiled back. As she turned to leave and go ask the kitchen to prepare something for Viktor he stopped her with a question. "May I ask your name? It has accured to me that I don't know the name of my hostess."_

" _Hiroko Katsuki." She smiled kindly, bowed out of the room, and left him to sit alone among the odds and ins of the room. Many antiques lay about on end tables and shelves, a few incense were already lit around the room giving it a nice ambiance and just a hint of jasmine. Viktor liked it very much, as it was definitely a big change from Russia._

 _Only after a short wait did she come back with a fancy black tray filled with food for just him, which made him feel more important than he was. Along with a meal that seemed far to big for his stomach, there was also a fresh-smelling cup of tea. He was left alone to eat his breakfast in peace, only the ticking of an antique clock to keep him company. Though he enjoyed the meal immensely he couldn't help but feel it was one of the more awkward moments in his life seeing as it was spent in such suspended silence. When Hiroko returned he was glad to have a bit of company, and showed it with a big smile._

" _Thank you so much for the delicious meal." he bowed his head slightly in thanks. As she went to go pick up the tray to take it back to the kitchen, he politely grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, but where is Yuri?" Viktor felt mighty childish asking in such a way, but he couldn't get the man out of his head._

" _Still sleeping I assume." Though she did her best to hide her concern Viktor saw it there none the less._

" _I was wondering if he might take me to see the sights of your town." Viktor smiled to distract her from her worries slightly and to appear not to be so suspicious with his interest in her son. This seem to work for she smiled yet again._

" _Well I'm sure Yuri would love to go around with you, his bedroom in on the second floor of the main house, I'll show you the way." Viktor couldn't help but smile big as he followed the women to where she led him. Only after taking his finished breakfast to the kitchen then swooping back to lead him to Yuri's room in the private sectioned of part of the bath house._

And so, here he was, in Yuri's room, door closed watching him sleep peacefully. Hiroko had led him to his bedroom door then turned to leave, so Viktor had only thought to sneak in quietly in order to not wake the man right away. This was definitely the way to go, he thought to himself as he watched Yuri slowly breath.

Viktor reached out and moved away some strands of hair that dangled in front of Yuri's face, and couldn't help but to caress his cheek while his hand was there. Still as soft as the night before. Viktor thought back to how shocked he had been by the sudden tears yet again fall from such beautiful chocolate eyes last night in the bath that he had acted without thought. Immediately he had moved in close to wipe away the tears from Yuri's eyes but once he had touched his cheek he couldn't pull himself away. It was as though there was a strong pull between the two of them that only he seemed to feel.

Yet again he was pulled in by this strange force, for once more he could not pry his hand away from Yuri's cheek. It was like magic. But then Yuri breathed in and groaned as if his sleep was being disturbed, so he had no choice but to pull his hand away. Sighing again he watched Yuri for a second more.

Deciding that he had been creepy enough Viktor poked Yuri's nose playfully.

"Yurii~" He called out in a playful voice. "Yurii~..."

The sound of his name being called slowly woke him from his deep sleep. Yuri groaned and wanted to roll over but his body was too stiff to move. Again, he heard his named being called in a deep sweet lulling voice, a sound that made him want to keep on sleeping. But then he felt something soft poke his nose and he groaned twitching his face, a chuckle followed his movements which startled him to open his eyes.

Yuri had to slow blink in order to figure out where he was and what he was looking at, and for a long second he thought that the face and azure colored eyes he was looking into were just another poster of his idol. But he then saw the Viktor before him smile and he realized this was no poster.

"Good morning Yuri, I never would have pegged you as a deep sleeper." Viktor's smile softened as he chuckled yet again. A sweet, very sexy, sound.

Yuri's eyes opened wide and he sprang up from his sheets. This was a very big mistake, for immediately intense pain shot through his whole body. His back twinged with spasms, his shoulders cried out with stiffness, his neck ached numbly, but most of all his knee yelled with intense sharp cries. Yuri's eyes opened wide as he tried not to whimper at the sudden pain his movements caused, but the whimper escaped his lips anyway. Viktor rushed forward touching his shoulder, Yuri heard him curse under his breath.

"I knew that was a bad fall.."

Yuri could hear the concern and seriousness in Viktor's voice, which made him feel like even more of a failure. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have denied that the fall had effected him so much, but the truth stopped his tongue. Yuri could only groan in pain as he tried to move his leg.

"Yuri let me see your knee." Viktor's voice came again, his hand still resting firmly on his shoulder.

Yuri looked up panicked at Viktor who was still hovering at his side. He did not want Viktor to see his fucked up knee. The scar that covered most of it was gruesome and he was sure it was bruised seeing as he felt the pain so fully without even moving or touching his knee; however, he could only bite his tongue and shake his head. Viktor sighed and rearranged his pillow a little more against the wall Yuri's bed was pushed up against.

"Please lean back now Yuri, try to relax."

Yuri hesitated at first but leaned against the fluffed pillow Viktor had put up for him, still in a slightly up right position. He still didn't want any help from Viktor, but he could already see there wouldn't be much point in fighting him on this.

"Viktor..please.." Yuri pleaded anyway. He didn't want to be knocked down further by his idol actually seeing his crippling injury.

"Yuri, I've had injuries before, just let me see how bad it really is." Viktor spoke like he was disciplining a child and ignored the second shake of Yuri's head as he lifted up the covers and sat at the end of the bed, lifting his left leg into his lap. Yuri's heart pounded in his chest in great fear as Viktor uncovered his right leg revealing his right knee, he knew how disgusting it looked so he could only imagine what would be going through Viktor's head as he laid his river-blue eyes on it. Yuri shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see Viktor's face when he looked upon the scar.

"Yuri..this is bad.." Viktor's voice sounded actually panicked and not calm like it had been thus far. Yuri slowly opened his eyes and looked at Viktor who was staring at him cautiously, then he looked down at his knee. It was actually the first time he was looking at it since he'd been in the bath last night, but even then he had tried not to look too closely. Yuri hated seeing his scar and avoided it at all cost. Slowly he looked down and gasped as he saw his swollen very purple and blue knee. The main swelling was on the inner side of his knee, as though someone has stuffed a golf ball under his skin, his once pale skin stretched purple and blue. The outer side of his right knee, the side where his large thick scar lay out for the whole world to see was also swollen, deforming the shape of his scare making it stick out much whiter then it normally did. The scar itself began a few inches above his knee and zigzagged to a few inches below his knee, the surgeons had repeatedly cut in the same line to avoid multiple scars and scar tissue but that only meant that each time he had gone under the blade the scar would be deeper and uglier when it healed back.

Yuri's eyes darted up to Viktor in panic.

"Its okay." Viktor's voice was back to calm, he gently grabbed Yuri's ankle and slowly lifted his leg up. "Just stay relaxed." Yuri tried not to wince as his knee was bent slightly as Viktor put Yuri's ankle on his left shoulder. "It needs to be raised so the swelling can go down, sleeping the way you were, no wonder it swelled up so big." Viktor began to massage Yuri's calf just above the swelling, Yuri bit his lip trying not to show that even the slight gentle touches were causing him pain.

"Tell me about it." Viktor asked and at first Yuri didn't know what he was asking but when their eyes locked the question processed in his head, Viktor was asking about his injury. Yuri hesitated for a long moment, still locked eyes with Viktor and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"How much did Yuko tell you?" Yuri asked softly. At first Viktor looked like he was going to deny that she had said anything but they both knew that was pointless. Then Viktor sighed.

"She told me enough to know you were hurt pretty badly, bad enough to be hospitalized." Yuri could tell by Viktor's voice, even if he didn't know him well enough yet, that he knew more than he was saying. At least Viktor was kind enough to act oblivious, it did relax Yuri a little more.

Yuri didn't know what else to say as Viktor continued to massage his calf being gentle and careful not to press too hard down on the swollen tissue. Yuri watched his hands work his leg and though the pain was still very much present it started to ease a little, enough so that Yuri was able to think of something other than the pain. So Yuri began to wonder why Viktor was even doing it, why he was even here.

"Why are you being so..nice." It was the only word Yuri could think to use. It didn't seem normal, they barely even knew each other, and although Yuri practically worshiped him as a skater, it had been over a year since he had even seen anything of Viktor's. It was like a dream come true to have Viktor here, but he still couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe he was back in the hospital already in a drug induced dream, at least that would make more sense.

Viktor looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say he hadn't thought about it, but then he smiled. Not the charming smile he would always flash to his fans, nor the fake smile Yuri knew well from all of his photo shoots; but a real, genuine smile. Yuri thought his heart would fly out of his chest, never had he seen a more attractive spectacle.

"Though I may have thought you inexperienced when I saw you first, I could not deny that even then when I watched you skate it seemed as though you made music with your movements." Viktor's voice was low and had a sensual undertone that raised all the hairs on Yuri's body. It didn't help that Viktor was still rubbing slow circles into Yuri's leg, his fingers felt hot and made his skin burn even hotter. "I'd hate it if I never got to to see that again." The slow gentle smile Viktor showed him seemed to melt away everything else in the room, and there was only those deep blue eyes that stared deep into Yuri's very soul. Or so they seemed to.

Yuri could not seem to grasp the strength enough to pry his eyes away from Viktor's, only falling deeper into their spell, his heart beating faster and faster. So loudly he heard it beat in his ears and he was sure Viktor could hear it too. What ever spell Viktor was casting on him seemed to work, for the longer they held eye contact the less he was aware of the pain in his leg, so much so he almost couldn't feel Viktor's slender warm fingers rubbing circles into his skin. Yuri couldn't seem to feel anything. But as he slowly took a shaky breath in he almost swore he felt Viktor begin to lean in, as though he might just start kissing him. Yuri wouldn't know what to do if he did actually start kissing him, but he didn't get the chance to find out as his bedroom door was slammed open.

"Yuri~! I heard your hogging Viktor all to yourself!" Minako busted in the room her long brown hair in a pony-tail as usual. However, her smiling face turned to shock as she took in the situation that was sure to look like something it wasn't. Before her was Yuri propped up in his bed against a pillow wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his blue boxer's with his right leg up on Viktor's shoulder and his left leg laid out in his lap; Viktor leaning in, comfortably sitting in between Yuri's legs, as if they were ready to get it on. "What the-!" She shouted in surprise thinking the worst making Yuri blush a horrible shade of bright red as he realized what this might look like to someone just barging in.

"Minako-sensei! This isn't-!" Yuri tried to explain through stuttering words, but in his embarrassment he moved to quickly and winced, gasping and groaning out loud as his leg fell of Viktor's shoulder and onto the bed sending horrible waves of pain through his knee.

"Yuri.." Viktor's sharp voice cut in as he put his hand on Yuri's chest to keep him from leaning forward and hurting himself further. Through the pain Yuri could feel the warmth of Viktor's large hand on his chest, and if he wasn't about to cry from the intense twinges of pain he might have had a heart attack from just the sudden contact from Viktor.

Minako came fully into the room looking cautious and concerned. "Yuri what happened to your knee?" Her eyes widened as she got a full view of his purple swollen knee, the horrible sight that it was. Viktor spoke up for him first.

"He fell yesterday.." He glanced at Yuri who was still grimacing in pain. "..on the ice." Minako gasped, then glared down at Yuri as if to say 'you idiot' with just her glance. Everyone had told Yuri to not even try to skate until the doctor had okay-ed it, which he hadn't yet so no one thought he would try to do so on his own. Yuri had always been rather stubborn though.

"Yuri's been skating?! How the hell did you find out?" Minako was like a big sister to Yuri, and though he appreciated her concern he didn't want her yelling at Viktor, but he could barely groan out her name.

"Shh Yuri." Viktor soothed. "Its okay, I'll explain everything you just relax okay?" Viktor seemed to relax Yuri with every word he spoke as he covered his leg yet again with the blanket seeing as the air coming form the open window was still rather cold and goose bumps had already begun to appear on Yuri's flesh.

Minako furrowed her brows at the two of them. From what she had understood, Viktor had only just arrived yesterday, so how could the two of them already be so close to each other. It almost seemed like they were lovers, but there was no way that was possible. She personally knew that Yuri was still a virgin, one of the only ones in fact who knew that Yuri was a virgin – or that he had barely even had a proper date in fact-. Either way, her concern for Yuri went above her suspicion of Viktor.

"Whats going on?" Minako questioned a little more politely. Viktor stood just next to the bed and smiled his public fan service smile.

"Would you please go ask Yuri's mother here? I think its very important we discuss the damage Yuri might have caused to his knee last night." Viktor did nothing else but stand there and smile, seeming to act like he had control over everything that was happening. Yuri raised a pained eyebrow, wondering where Viktor got confidence like that, but then again he was a 5 time gold medalist. Minako must have thought the same thing for she only glared slightly then left to go get Hiroko, Yuri's mother.

"Viktor, you don't have to-" Viktor stopped Yuri mid-sentence as he turned back to him and smiled softly kneeling once more beside the bed.

"Yuri, please let me take care of you. I cant help but feel a little guilty. Perhaps if you hadn't had to walk home you wouldn't be this badly off. If I had not said those things to you Yuko surely would have taken you home in your state." Viktor's smiled seemed a little sad as he admitted his guilt. Yuri leaned forward to discount that none of this was his fault but Viktor quickly put a finger to his lips. "Shh." Viktor then smirked. "Just let me repay you with actions, not just an apology." Yuri could only nod.

For a short moment they sat there in silence, seemingly nothing else to say, but as the pain began to come back in waves so did Yuri's worry. If his knee really was this bad, then they may want to take him to a hospital again. Which meant more needles, more tubes, more scans. Doctors and nurses would poke at his knee asking where it hurt most, and whisper in corners about what sort of surgeries he might need to scrap away scar tissue. His heart sunk, he didn't want to spend another night in a hospital so long as he lived. Viktor must have sensed his mood for he leaned into Yuri's line of vision.

"Whats bothering you?-" But before Yuri had the chance to answer his mother, his father, and Minako both entered into the room once more.

"Is Yuri alright?!" His mother asked frantically, obviously worried something worse had happened.

"I'm fine." Yuri said quietly giving her a weak smile as he still remained laid up against the pillow, pain still surging through his leg and up his body.

"No your not! Your knee is all purple! Just look at it." Minako spat as she crossed her arms. Her type of sisterly love always came with a bit of a bite. Yuri cast his eyes downward. This was exactly what he didn't want.

"You hurt your knee?" His father asked worried pushing up his glasses that were similar to Yuri's own, but not thick rimmed like Yuri preferred.

"Only a little.." Yuri mumbled and tried to back away deeper into the pillow.

"Its pretty swollen, and bruised." Viktor said as he stood and moved from the bed to give Hiroko space to stand next to Yuri. Yuri snapped his eyes up at him as though Viktor had betrayed what ever bond they had made.

"Honey, let me see." Yuri's mother was over come with worry and it showed on her face as she held his hand. Yuri looked at her solemnly.

"Its fine, mom, really. It just a little swollen. It'll be better in a few days, no need to worry." Yuri tried to console her with his words, but the pain he was feeling showed far to well on his face and he spoke through clenched teeth. Yuri knew how weak his mother's nerves had been when he had spent all those months in the hospital trying to get better. At first nothing seemed to work and he had spent a lot of time in bed or in a wheel chair when he needed to get places and they still didn't want him using crutches. He never wanted her to have to worry like that ever again, so he did his best not to show the pain he was in

"Yuri, if its bad enough we need to take you to the doctor so they can see how much damage to the screws and tissue there is." His father, although seemingly just as worried, was more stern with his words then his mother.

Most of the bones in Yuri's knee had shattered into little pieces, and the scar tissue around his knee had been great, affecting a lot of the muscle and the healing process. In turn they put a whole mass of metal to compensate for the lack of bone, which could be even harder on scar tissue if further damage was done. If needed it would mean more surgeries. Yuri's stomach dropped, and he felt sick. All he could do was shake his head.

"Yuri, doctors will know what to do. Please, lets set you up an appointment." His mother's voice was calm and gentle but filled with concern, Yuri's face still went green as he shook his head again.

"Yuri, don't be stubborn. Listen to your parents-" Minako tried to cut it, but Viktor yet again spoke up.

"What about an at home physician?" He asked and the whole room turned to him as though they had forgotten he was there. Minako glared at him a little, but both his parents gave him questioning looks. Finally his father spoke up.

"But we don't have enough expenses to pay for an at home physician." Yuri's father admitted with a little shame. Viktor smiled understandingly.

"Then I shall pay for everything. What ever Yuri needs." Viktor didn't even hesitate to speak up, which had everyone wondering why. It seemed rather odd. Viktor must have sensed their thoughts for he spoke up again. "I feel somewhat responsible so this is the least I could do. Especially for a fellow skater." The quick smile he flashed Yuri almost sent his heart to the heavens, despite the sweat that began to form on his brow. Yuri didn't know how to handle all these little flirtatious actions. Was Viktor being sincere or was he just playing with him? Yuri didn't want to come to any assumptions, so for now he thought he ought to just let him do and say as he pleased. Yuri didn't have enough mental space to think about all this anyway, not when the pain shouted so loudly in his head.

His mother was quiet for a long moment, but the silence was broken by Minako's scoff under her breath.

"We surely could not let you pay for everything, Nikiforov-san." His mother said, not knowing either how to handle a situation like this. The Katsuki family was not a family that regularly accepted money from others. They worked for everything on there own, and earned what luxuries they had.

"I thought I asked you to call me Viktor." Viktor smiled kindly. "I'm sure Yuri will find a way to make up for everything afterwards, so let me do this. He'll need immediate attention." Hiroko nodded in agreement then looked to her husband. They mumbled to each other for a moment then Yuri's father looked back at Viktor.

"There is a great home physician here in Hasetsu, come with me and we can give him a call." Viktor smiled obligingly and followed Yuri's father out of his room, but not before sneakily winking at Yuri as he left. Yuri felt like hiding under the blankets to just get away from all the confusing signs Viktor was sending him.

After the door closed there was only Yuri's mother and Minako left in the room to stand quietly next to Yuri's bed.

"Minako, dear, would you mind staying with Yuri while I go fetch some herbal tea?" Yuri glanced at his mother, somehow she always knew what he needed at these times, but then again she was his mother. He smiled slighlty at her through the pain and she smiled back, patting his head before she left the room once again closing the door behind her.

"Well, isn't this all one big mess." Minako said with a sigh as she pulled his desk chair up to the side of the bed so they could sit and talk face to face. Her arms crossed and she looked at him with such a judging look Yuri wanted to shrink even deeper into the covers.

"First you go and hurt yourself, like the idiot you are, after we all told you not to go skating." Her eyes squinted even further in anger, "Then you manage to somehow get involved with Viktor. How'd that even happen?" This time her voice sounded a little more shocked then judgmental. Yuri couldn't help but fidget his hands nervously. It was all rather strange, Viktor taking a sudden interest in him. It seemed all too coicedental.

"I-I'm not sure exactly.." Yuri started off, unable to look her in the eyes. "He witnessed my complete failure.." His heart dropped at the memory. "Saw me fall.." His voice got quiet. "But I don't see how that makes him responsible." Yuri looked up at Minako questioningly, wondering if maybe she might have some insight that he did not. "Its not like he was what made me fall." Minako breathed in deep thinking for a long moment.

"Oh! I got nothing. I don't understand foreing men, they do the strangest things. But maybe its just something simple." She paused for effect smirking down at the waiting Yuri. "Maybe he likes you." Yuri's eye brows furrowed in question not understanding what she meant. "I have heard rumors that he swings both ways." Finally Yuri's eyes widen as his face grew hot with a red blush. He couldn't help but think that maybe those were flirtatious advances Viktor was making. What if he really was about to kiss him!

Yuri's heart began to pound once again in his chest and all he could think was 'why me?'. Yuri never saw anything special inside himself. He knew he was a slightly better than descent skater, but he never had the confidence to prove it when the moment really counted. And he definitely never thought of himself as attractive, he knew he wasn't ugly but he also knew he wasn't hot like Viktor was.

"No. There is no way Viktor would like me." Yuri shook his head slightly in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow to Minako. She only chuckled at Yuri.

"Yuri, what I saw earlier would suggest otherwise." She smirked at him and he flushed a little.

"N-no that was...he wasn't. He was just helping me." Yuri stuttered through his words as he tried to analyze all the little hints he had noticed. Did Viktor swing that way? If he did would he ever consider someone as plain as Yuri? He could only shake his head once again.

A knock at the door revealed his mother had brought up tea and a few other things.

"Need help carrying all that?" Minako asked as she opened the door wider and held out her hands for the tea tray, his mother gladly handed it over before catching the things that just began to fall from their pinned position under her arm.

"Thanks a bunch, Min-chan." Min-chan was his mother's nick-name for Minako every now and then. Though she hadn't used it much now that Minako was older.

His mother had brought his favorite tea, some pain pills just to help deal with some of the aches, ice packs for the swelling, a big therapeutic pillow to prop his leg up on, and one more blanket. She smiled as she began to set up everything for him, not allowing him to move.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice last night Yuri, I had thought something was wrong but didn't ask enough." His mother looked at him apologetically as she propped his leg up on the pillow and secured the ice around his knee then recovered him with both blankets.

"Mom, its okay. Its not your fault, I'm just an idiot." Yuri laughed lightly through the pain trying not to cry out at the twinges and coldness of the ice pack, he knew it was for the best but he hated it all. His heart also felt heavy knowing his mother was so distressed about his position now. If only he hadn't been so confident in himself back there on the ice, then maybe none of this would have happened. But if that was the case would Viktor have shown such an interest in him? Yuri was surprised at himself, that that was the direction his brain went to. Was he already that attached to Viktor?

 _Oh god.._

Yuri felt like such a fool. How could he be so attached to someone so great like Viktor just because he was nice to him a few times. Yuri sighed and relaxed his head back against the pillow as both his mother and Minako left his room so he could get some rest. Though when he closed his eyes he could only see Viktor and his deeply attractive features, with those beautiful blue eyes. Why did Viktor have to such an attractive person? It was unfair.

Yuri, of course, had been attracted to girls before, but he had never been in a relationship. Heck he had never been with something _like that._ It wasn't necessarily that he had never had the chance, but he had just been so dedicated to skating that everything else always seemed to get the second hand which for any relationship was a killing blow. But in all that mess there had only been one person he really even thought of like that, and crazily enough that person was now weirdly involved in his life. Perhaps his idolizing Viktor wasn't too weird of a thing since he actually skated, but he did have posters of Viktor everywhere in his room-

Yuri opened his eyes wide. _Oh god no!_ Lost in his train of thought he had realized that Viktor had been inside his room, and he hadn't taken down any of the posters! Which meant that his idol, Viktor Nikiforov , had seen just how much of a fan Yuri was. Some of the posters Yuri had were even on the promiscuous side. _Oh fuck!_ Yuri felt his face grow hotter then ever before as he lifted the blanket up over his head. _Please let me die now!_ He begged the universe. How in the world could he face Viktor after the man himself had seen his embarrassing room. There was no way he would be able to look him in the eye now, no dignity left.

Yuri hid under the covers and tried his best to just forget everything. He desperately needed some sleep, his body was still crying out in pain and he could feel the pain meds kicking in making him a little sleepy. He peeked over the covers at the cup of tea just out of his reach, but didn't have the energy to lean over and grab it so he just hid once more under the covers and let his mind go blank. Soon enough he was fading into a drug induced sleep, his final thought was hope that Viktor wouldn't tease him too badly about the posters.

 **xXx**

 **The end Chapter three. So what did you think? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the long wait XD My life gets kind of crazy and I never seem to have time to escape it so I can write. But I have so much planed for these two!~ I cant wait to get it all out of my head for everyone to read! Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and fallowed! It really means so much to me~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice, or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter four: Pain**

Yuri sat patiently waiting in his bed. It was nearly noon, and the doctor his father had chosen was scheduled to come examine Yuri's knee within a few minutes. For the moment Yuri was alone in his room, though luckily the night before he had gotten the help of Minako and his older sister to take down his embarrassing posters and all other Viktor paraphernalia, so that when there were more visitors in his room he didn't have to die from embarrassment.

This time he had the help of his sister, early this morning, to put on shorts so that way he wasn't just in his boxers. Though using the word 'help' may have been stretching it a little, all she did was stand there while he used her as a crutch. She said she refused to help, because he had to learn to do things on his own. And while he agreed with her whole heartily, he did want to do everything on his own, even he knew that sometimes asking for help was perfectly fine. Especially when he could barely move his leg without pain coursing through his whole body.

After sleeping most of yesterday afternoon with an ice pack to his knee the swelling had gone down a little but the bruises seemed to be even darker, and the pain was still the same. Yuri sat propped up once again with one more pillow for comfort as he looked at his deformed knee. He couldn't help but feel his heart sink even further at the thought of having to have more surgeries if the damage was as bad as it felt. Yuri gulped and closed his eyes hoping and praying that, that wouldn't have to happen. He sighed outwardly and looked out the window.

Yuri hadn't seen Viktor since the morning before. Which only lead him to believe the worst, that Viktor had been disgusted with the scar and now had lost all interest in Yuri, his stomach flipped horribly at the thought. What if Viktor hated him now or something? Yuri knew his worries were crazy and irrational, he'd always been a very emotional person, so he knew he probably had nothing to worry about. But as he sat there his mind went around and around in circles.

Clapping the sides of his face he attempted to stop his train of thought. Viktor had no reason to hate him, and until he saw him again he wouldn't let his mind think things like that. Even if he had to wait a few days...or weeks. His heart sank even further. _No, no, no._ He couldn't let himself spiral downward again.

Thankfully a knock sounded on the door. Yuri breathed in slow to relax himself before calling to enter.

"Hey, how are you feeling dear?" His mother entered his room with a cup of tea and closed the door behind her. Yuri smiled, though he had to admit he was a little disappointed that it wasn't Viktor who walked through the door. That being said he did love how caring his mother was, she was always there for him no matter what happened. He couldn't ask for better parents.

"I'm okay, a little anxious." Yuri admitted as he took the cup from her, the warmth from the tea seeping through the cup and warming his hands perfectly without burning his skin. It felt good to hold something hot in his still rather chilly room.

"Good." His mother sat on the chair that had been set up at his bed side. "Dr. Fujioka is here, downstairs." Her smile never wavered but Yuri could tell she was just as worried as he was about the results. "Nikiforov-san is with him." Yuri looked up confused at that.

"Why?" Was all he could think to ask, eyebrows raised in question. Does he know the man? If so, how? Yuri thought Viktor hardly ever came to Japan.

"Apparently, after he left yesterday, he went straight to the doctor and spent the whole day getting to know him and running a background check on him. I guess he was checking his credibility. Isn't that nice of him to do for us?" His mother smiled, seemingly thinking Viktor had done this to make sure it wasn't a money scam or something, but Yuri's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Perhaps he had done so to double check that it wasn't a money scam, but Yuri couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe he was looking out for Yuri. If so, then Viktor was even more of a mystery then Yuri had previously thought him. What else was this man capable of?

"So, anyway. I wanted to check that you were okay and awake before sending up the doctor. We've requested that someone be allowed to stay in the room with you two, if that's alright with you." Yuri nodded as his mother stood, assuming that naturally his mother would be staying in the room. "Who would you like to have stay?" She surprised him by asking. He never would have thought that his mother would give him a choice. He knew her to be kind, caring, and gentle, but he also knew the momma-bear inside of her that was so protective over him when he was a child. He remembered how clingy she had become during his time in the hospital, afraid that they would loose him to so many things. But when he was about to tell her that she could stay other words flew out of his mouth without thinking.

"Ask Viktor please." Yuri bit his own lip in surprise, stopping himself from saying anything else. Though it was true he'd rather his family not see how weak he was when it came to pain, it was double true for Viktor, so why had he wanted just him in the room? Yuri questioned himself further as his mother nodded and left the room to go get Doctor Fujioka and Viktor. The only rational explanation he could think up was that Viktor had already seen his knee up close and therefore would be unfazed by the sight of it during the exam. But somewhere in his heart he felt that it was more.

He wasn't allowed much time to think on what was in his heart however, for the doctor knocked then entered before awaiting an answer, Viktor was close behind.

The doctor was a friendly looking man, around his father's age maybe a little younger. His face was chubby and his eyes were sincere. Having Viktor stand next to someone so average looking only made him look so much more handsome, his good looks shinning out even more. Which only made Yuri wonder what it was like for himself to stand next to the man, how plain he'd look by the idol's side.

"Good afternoon Yuri, how are you feeling?" Dr. Fujioka asked as he sat in the chair next to Yuri's bed, placing his briefcase on the floor beside him. Viktor remained standing but was at the end of the bed in immediate range in case he was needed, the door had been closed behind them.

"Um, okay I guess." Yuri's brain wasn't focusing too much on what had been asked him as he watched Viktor's arms cross over his chest, each muscle contracting in a perfect sensual way. The tight dark blue almost black shirt only helped in emphasizing how toned and fit Viktor's body really was.

"Just okay?" the doctor raised an eyebrow at the distracted Yuri, causing Yuri to snap his attention back to the doctor.

"Uh, yes. Well I mean, no." Yuri's eyes darted around the room, suddenly he was nervous as his heart hammered in his chest. Maybe having Viktor here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"How much pain are you in? Scale one to ten." The doctor's voice seemed a little to formal in that sentence, as though it had been said so many times it lost all meaning. Yuri had to think for a minute. With Viktor just in the room he couldn't even think about his knee, and since it had been propped up in the morning it hadn't hurt much.

"Right now, about three or four. Maybe." Yuri hesitated as he looked at the doctor. "Its not too bad right now."

"And Yesterday?" Dr. Fujioka had pulled out a clipboard and was busy writing things down as he asked his questions. Yuri's eyes darted to Viktor.

"E-Eight?.." Yuri's voiced hitched in question, and immediately Viktor coughed as if to push him to tell the truth. "..ten." Yuri looked away in shame. He was still a man with pride, how ever small it was, and he didn't want to admit to how much it had hurt.

"Alright well lets take a closer look see." Dr. Fujioka now had gloves on and began to lean over to get a better look at Yuri's right knee. He barely touched just above the bruising but Yuri couldn't help but flinch a little in fear, Yuri didn't want to feel any amount of pain anymore. Perhaps if he hadn't been so intently watching the doctor's hand he may have caught the flinch of movement from Viktor in response.

"Lots of swelling and bruising still. Have you put any ice on?" Yuri only nodded in response to the doctor's question. "Hmm, it could just be a slight tear. Your father said you have a few screws in your knee?" Yuri made eye contact with the doctor as he began speaking, hope flew into his heart, it would be a gift if it was only a simple tear. However as he almost nodded again to the doctor's question his eyes darted to Viktor's. His mind began to panic.

If Viktor didn't know the details of his horrible knee then he wanted to keep it that way. Obviously it was too late to pretend that it wasn't anything serious, but the less his idol knew the better. If this check up continued the way it was Viktor was sure to find out more if not everything. His heart began to sink, Yuri's eyes wondered to the window next to his bed.

"Yes, four.." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"In that case, the swollen tissue might be caught around the screws. If you have any plating it could also have a pressure build up, which might explain the bruising. But I'll need to feel around the swollen tissue to get a better idea." The Doctor did not hesitate to keep on talking. Yuri tried to keep his gaze out the window but at the last part he felt panic rise. He didn't think the doctor would have to directly touch his knee, Yuri knew that would hurt like hell.

"Y-you have to?" Yuri couldn't hid the discomfort in his voice and honestly he didn't care. He had, had enough of people fondling his injured knee in the past, and he knew it was a sort of pain he never got used to. Back thenYuri had always wondered why in the hell each doctor had to go around feeling his scarred tissue when the one before had already done so, didn't they have the hospital files for a reason?

Dr. Fujioka nodded. "I'm sorry if this causes you any pain." Once more there was no hesitation as the doctor's gloved fingers moved to hover just above the purple and brown bruising on the inner part of his knee, where the swelling was biggest. Yuri's back stiffened in preparation.

Clenched teeth and clenched fist was all he could do to bare with the pain, pain unlike every time before. He tried to breath out but each circular motion of the doctor's finger brought out more pain as he pushed harder on the swollen tissue. Yuri squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face into his pillow as he bit his tongue to keep from whimpering out like a child. Before he had realized he felt Viktor grab onto his hand and squeeze for him while his other brushed Yuri's hair from his forehead.

Though the soothing 'shh's of Viktor's voice helped for the moment, but the second the doctor's thumb found the torn ligament in his knee Yuri's muscles all clenched hard trying to bare with the pain. His hand gripped tightly onto Viktor's as his left leg kicked out from the pain nearly kicking the doctor, but Yuri was in too much pain to bother apologizing. It felt as though someone had slid a cold steel knife right through his knee. Yuri couldn't help the tear that fell from his face. But just as suddenly as the pain was there the doctor pulled away.

Yuri felt Viktor lean further onto the bed and whisper more soothing sounds to him while his thumb wiped away the single tear. Pain rippled from his knee through his whole body. Yuri kept his eyes closed feeling more and more pathetic by the second, as he still squeezed Viktor's hand, the warmth coming from him helping to ease him a little.

Dr. fujioka took off his gloves and relaxed in the chair. "Well the scar tissue is definitely torn but it also feels like a screw might be loose." Yuri's eyes shot open and he looked horrified at the doctor.

"What?" His voice was breathy and scared. A loose screw could cause way more damage than just a few days in bed could heal, it would mean he would have to have another surgery to replace it. His heart hammered in his chest. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'd like to get an x-ray done of your knee to be sure though." As the doctor spoke he stood up rolling up the used gloves into a ball as he picked up the clipboard he was using to take notes, then turned and left from the room. Yuri's grip loosened as his mind raced, but Viktor's hand didn't let his drop.

Viktor studied Yuri's face closely, watching the fear swirl in his eyes then seeing the light dim a little as he was lost within himself. Viktor's heart clenched. He did not like seeing Yuri this way, although he barely knew him. Seeing the blushing, embarrassed part of Yuri had set his heart on fire. Viktor knew, from that first glance, that there was something special about Yuri, and though that wasn't truly reason to stick by him as closely as he was he - cared not. He had to get to know him better, to find out what was in Yuri's heart of hearts.

But seeing the way he writhed in pain, watching his face contort as he whimpered, was almost too much to bear. Viktor nearly punched the doctor in the face when he saw the tear roll down Yuri's cheek. He had sat on the very edge of the bed, right next to Yuri's shoulder and held his hand. A hand that was slightly smaller than his, but gripped his hand so tightly Viktor was surprised at the strength until his grip faltered.

"Yuri.." Viktor's voice cut through the silence. The doctor had left the room with a formal bow, and Yuri still seemed stuck in a trance. Viktor was quite worried. He had been worried all the day before as well when he hadn't gotten the chance to drop in on Yuri. But he had spent all his time with doctor Fujioka to make sure the man was legit and gentle with the way he would care for his patients. Although Viktor had believed in his words when the older man had said that he would do everything to help Yuri, but seeing the younger man in this state Viktor was beginning to regret his decision.

Yuri's eyes seemed to focus back when Viktor said his name once more and his head slowly turned back towards Viktor. His deep chocolate eyes were wild with emotion that stabbed hard into Viktor's own heart, tears glistening Yuri's eyes but not falling quite yet.

"You'll be okay, I'll help find the best surgeon if needed." Viktor spoke softly, using his deep voice to help ground Yuri trying to think of something to say to help relax what ever raging storm was going on inside him at the moment. Yuri stared at him blankly for a long moment then the smile that shown on his face a moment later wasn't the sort of smile Viktor was hoping to see. It was sad, lonely, and it tore at his heart.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me..." Yuri's voice was soft and full of pain as he slowly looked away and down at his own hand which was still gripped in Viktor's. Viktor was caught off guard by the question and the sadness in Yuri's voice. He tenderly gripped Yuri's hand harder as the next words he spoke came from the heart without even thinking.

"Yuri, you may be correct in saying that I don't know you very well. And while you may know quite a lot about my skating career you know nothing of who I really am either." His voice was calm and started out low. "However, I knew from the first moment I saw you, when you began to skate on the ice, that you were made for the ice. You looked like you were born on the rink the way your body moved, as though you were creating the music around you." His azure-colored eyes glowed with truth as he searched to look into Yuri's. "I knew I wanted to watch you skate for forever, and even if it takes months.." Viktor paused and waited for Yuri to lock stares with him. "I will get you back on the ice where you belong."

Viktor could see the surprise in Yuri's face, making his face frozen as his jaw slowly dropped. Viktor smiled at the cuteness of the younger man before him. He lifted his free hand and ruffled Yuri's raven locks. "But for now how about we have some tea?" Viktor let go of Yuri's hand and turned in the chair to grab the cup that had been set on Yuri's table not too long ago, it was still pleasantly warm. "Here, drink up and you might feel a little better." He held out the cup to Yuri.

Yuri's hands were a little shaky when he grabbed the cup from Viktor, but his hands helped steady the cup until Yuri was ready to take a sip. The tea wasn't as hot as he would normally like but it was still warm, its heat radiating up into his nose as the warm spread to his hands. The sweet herbal taste played over his tongue as he took a sip. After a long refreshing drink Yuri let the cup rest in his lap his eyes focusing on the liquid inside rather than trying to look at the swollen bruised knee of his.

Yuri had so many questions but no idea how to ask. Why did Viktor care? Why was he being so nice? Wouldn't this all just be a waste of his time? Shouldn't he be back in Russia training for the next tournament? Yuri's mind raced but it was nice that Viktor sat calmly by his side not saying a word. It helped relax him until finally he was ready to speak.

"I'm a little hungry.." Yuri's cheeks flushed just ever so slightly as he glanced back up at Viktor. It wasn't exactly what he had meant to say, but his stomach was rumbling a little, just enough that Yuri was craving something sweet to snack on. Viktor's face lit up and he smiled.

"That's a good sign! So shall I go down stairs and see what your kind mother has?" Viktor offered as he began to stand up, hands on his knees, but Yuri's hand quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"ah.." Yuri blushed a deeper shade and looked away but still held onto the wrist of Viktor Nikiforov. "Sorry.." He mumbled. Yuri really didn't want to be alone. If he was alone it would mean that he would have only his thoughts to keep him company at the moment and right now his thoughts were dark indeed. He wanted Viktor to stay by his side so he wouldn't be treading into dangerous territory withing the confines of his mind.

Viktor smiled and twisted his hand so instead he would be tenderly holding onto Yuri's hand. "Well then how are you going to get food?" Though his voice and face were sincere there was a tiny hint of teasing in his words that made Yuri blush even more.

"Uh..I-I..." Yuri stuttered trying to think of a way to have food brought up without letting Viktor leave the room. Luckily he didn't have to stall for too long as his mother knocked on the door and brought in a tray of a few sandwiches for the two of them and a small bowl of fruit.

"Hey Yuri, how are you feeling?" His mother smiled as she put the tray on his desk and stood by Viktor's side staring kindly at the two of them. Yuri quickly took his hand from Viktor's as a soft blush covered his cheeks hoping his mother hadn't seen them holding hands.

"I-I'm fine." Yuri tried to hide his shyness and the pain that still ached in his knee from having the sore and torn ligaments rubbed on. His mother was quiet for a moment and just watched his face then looked to Viktor for a moment. Viktor smiled as if knowing what she was saying without speaking words.

"I think some ice might help the pain a little." Viktor politely said to Yuri's mom as she smiled and nodded leaving the room once more to go get the things Yuri would or might need. Once they were out of ear shot of Yuri's mother Viktor spoke again. "Shall I stay by your side today?"

Viktor's words caught Yuri off guard and he looked up surprised then blushed red and looked away. "Y-You don't have to.." He heard Viktor chuckle softly then his larger warm hand patted the top of his head and ruffled his raven locks.

"But I'd like to." Viktor's voice was soft and low and sent shivers down Yuri's spine making his heart race faster than he had felt in a long time. Suddenly he could only think about the last time Viktor had crawled into his bed and how his hands had rubbed the tension out of his leg, how just that little bit of contact had sent him through the roof. He could feel his cheeks flush and did his best not to look at Viktor for fear of further embarrassment.

When Yuri's mother came back she had the ice in a protective covering and with Viktor's help they wrapped his swollen knee gently in the ice to help numb the pain. She also had a few pain killers that he would be allowed to take with the food set aside, then she left Viktor and Yuri alone once more.

"Viktor?" Yuri asked after a long silence while he had finished eating the food that had been set for him as Viktor had simply watched. The silver haired skater looked up at him with a soft smile splayed on his lips.

"Yes Yuri?" The way Viktor spoke his name was enough to make him melt, but he tried to keep his composure as he knotted his hands together nervously.

"Why.." Yuri paused scared of the answer he would get to his question, but it had been weighing on his mind for too long. "..haven't you asked about it?" Yuri kept his gaze adverted from Viktor's not wanting to see his expression. There was a short pause but then he spoke in the same gentle tone he'd said Yuri's name with.

"You mean about your knee?" His voice was soft and low, as if he was trying not to hurt Yuri. This only made his heart leap even more in his chest, but he could only nod in response too afriad of what his voice might sound like at this moment. "I assumed when you were ready you would tell me.." Viktor said as he leaned over his own knees trying to peer at Yuri's hidden face. Their eyes met and Yuri was trying hard not to start crying. _Why am I always crying around you?_ Yuri asked himself while staring into those azure-colored eyes.

"But you are curious?" Yuri couldn't help but keep asking. He didn't know why it was so important to him to find out what his idol thought about his situation, when normally he wouldn't want to know he was a disappointment to someone else. Still he couldn't help wondering how Viktor saw him.

"Well..yes." Viktor said as if it was a common fact, he moved his gaze to the ice pack that still remained wrapped around Yuri's injured knee -as it was to remain there for a few more minutes. "But I seem to make you cry too often, and I don't want to see that expression again." Viktor's goofy smiling face turned back to Yuri's. " It breaks my heart to see it."

Yuri's eyes widened at Viktor's confession and his heart fluttered in his chest again. For a moment he almost let himself believe that Viktor cared for him in a romantic sense, but that was impossible seeing as they had just met. Yuri had often confused his admiration for the guy as a sense of love as well throughout the years of fallowing his career. Even now as they had now met, the man was far beyond what he ever would have thought, and though he was in no way disappointed he knew it couldn't be love. Love was an emotion that was supposed to be cultivated after a while of being with someone, not something that just sprung up at the moment of eye contact. No, he was being delusional from all the pain. Yuri must have been too lost in his thoughts for much too long, for Viktor once more grabbed his hand, gently holding it in his own.

"I wont force you to tell me, unless you really want me to know.." Viktor's voice was calm and quiet, Yuri couldn't help the soft smile that played on his lips as he grabbed Viktor's hand instinctively.

"Thank you.." He said softly as they stared at each other in silence one again.

 **Chapter Four: Pain**

 **The end!**

 **Haha just of Chapter four! XD sorry x**

 **How did you like this one? please excuse any and all mistakes, I had to stop writing it several times because of personal things getting in the way, so when I would come back to this chapter I had forgotten my train of thought. So if it seems choppy I am sorry X.X**

 **Your words are my muses! please let me know what you think!**


End file.
